


Sucky Sucky

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, background Sam/Jody, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: They had first discovered the erotic potential of blood sucking accidentally. Benny's supply had been temporarily cut off by an audit of the Red Cross facility, and Dean had offered himself as a stopgap until it picked up again. Well, it perhaps hadn't been done as elegantly as that; Benny had been pounding into him at the time, lapping at his neck and human teeth scraping against his pulse, and Dean had cried out for Benny to take what he needed. The moment fangs broke skin, Dean had come untouched, the orgasm lasting as long as Benny's mouth was latched to his neck.It had been a revelation.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Sucky Sucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyblue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/gifts).



> This little PWP is based on a prompt [hollyblue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/) in the Dean/Benny Lovers Discord server. It made me giggle, and I fancied a break from my bangs with a bit of Denny, so here's a bit of silly smut for you.
> 
> P.S. The phrases 'sucky sucky' and 'love me long time' are references to the film Full Metal Jacket (or, if you're a bit younger, perhaps South Park)

**********

'Well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure, cher?' Benny bit his bottom lip as his eyes roved over Dean's body from head to toe. Tight jeans wrapped around bowlegs and only a snug black t-shirt on top somehow made Dean look practically naked compared to his usual layers and looser-fitting hunting gear. He was clearly in his getting laid outfit, and he knew that Benny knew it, based on his smirk as he leaned casually against the door frame.

'I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd say hi.'

'That so? Well… hi.'

Dean's smile grew wider. 'Hi.' He took a step closer, but still not quite inside Benny's small trailer.

'Was there anything else?' Benny asked, taking his own forward step to put them within a few scant inches of each other.

Dean furrowed his brow pensively and tilted his head to expose his neck, his hand rubbing over it as if that were just a tic while he thought about Benny's question. Benny licked his lips at the tempting sight. 'Hmm… yeah, now you mention it, there's probably one or two other things we could talk about. Mind if I come in?'

'Chez moi, c'est chez toi,' Benny replied, stepping aside with an arm outstretched to welcome Dean in. The moment Dean had closed the door behind himself, Benny pressed him against it. 'How long you got?'

'All weekend. Sam's off chasing a ghoul with Jody, and they wanted some alone time.'

'And I get you. Sounds like everybody wins.' Benny nuzzled into Dean's neck, feeling the blood pulsing under his lips. 'Mind if I have a little snack to start off?'

'Do it,' Dean said, bracing himself against the door. 'Just don't take so much that I can't get it up later.'

'I would never ruin my own fun like that,' Benny assured him. His palm slid up to cup Dean's cheek, and he decided to go in for a taste of Dean's mouth first. They kissed for ages, long enough that they both got hard as they rutted casually against each other. Finally, Benny pulled back, and with a nod from Dean, let his fangs come down. He bit down as gently as he could, wanting to leave the smallest possible marks so Dean could heal more easily, and so the blood didn't gush out too fast for him to control. Benny moaned as the first drops hit his tongue; it had been far too long since he'd last tasted Dean.

'Fuuuuck,' Dean panted, grinding his erection against Benny's thigh as Benny's tongue continued to lap at his neck. In response, Benny opened up Dean's jeans and then his own trousers, freeing both their cocks and taking them in hand as he drank. It didn't take long for Dean's hips to begin stuttering in his desperation to come- it never did take long when Benny was at his neck. Deciding he'd had enough of that particular bodily fluid for now, Benny pulled away, using the hand that wasn't otherwise engaged to put a clean handkerchief over the oozing wound. Dean's hand automatically came up to hold it in place.

'Hmm, I'm still a bit peckish.' Benny winked and pulled his hand away to allow him to drop to his knees. Dean barely had time to draw another breath before his cock was in Benny's hot mouth. Dean's free hand flew to Benny's head as he thrust his hips with wild abandon, knowing Benny could take it all. The satisfied moans rumbling around his cock told him that Benny was handling it just fine, and within another few moments, he was coming hard down Benny's throat.

'Hot damn, sweetheart. Love your mouth,' Dean sighed. 'You gonna let me return the favour?'

'Too late for that, cher.' Benny stood up and took the handkerchief away from Dean's neck- now no longer bleeding- and used it to clean his hand and softening cock.

'Aww,' Dean pouted. 'I wanted to suck you off.'

'We got all weekend, right? Plenty of time for you to do all sorts of fun stuff to my dick.'

Dean laughed and pulled Benny in for a kiss. 'Good point. Now feed me to keep my strength up.'

**********

Dean returned to the bunker on Monday feeling even more bowlegged than usual and sporting a few new bruises and bite marks that he admired in the mirror before changing into his hot dog pyjamas and dead guy robe. Sam still wasn't back, so he took the opportunity to eat cereal in the Dean Cave with a nice Dr Sexy marathon that nobody could mock him for.

It still bummed him out a little that Benny had decided to get his own place in Glen Elder rather than stay in the bunker with them, but as a bayou boy born and raised, Benny had wanted to be close to water. He'd scraped enough together working odd jobs to replace his rolling death trap of a camper with a nice little single-wide and a small boat on a plot as close to Waconda Lake as the town would allow. He'd even worked out a steady supply of black-market blood bags from the Red Cross centre in Salina.

Most importantly, he was only half an hour away from the bunker, and he'd made it clear that the short distance would be absolutely no obstacle to Dean getting a right good dicking down anytime he wanted it.

They had first discovered the erotic potential of blood sucking accidentally. Benny's supply had been temporarily cut off by an audit of the Red Cross facility, and Dean had offered himself as a stopgap until it picked up again. Well, it perhaps hadn't been done as elegantly as that; Benny had been pounding into him at the time, lapping at his neck and human teeth scraping against his pulse, and Dean had cried out for Benny to take what he needed. The moment fangs broke skin, Dean had come untouched, the orgasm lasting as long as Benny's mouth was latched to his neck.

It had been a revelation.

Dean smiled at the memory. And then he jerked off to it, because Sam still wasn't home and dammit, it was a _good_ memory.

**********

What with various hunts, Dean and Benny had to make do with sexting and dick pics for a while. Every time Dean ate a juicy burger or a nice steak, he'd send a photo message to show Benny how he was making sure to get plenty of iron for his red blood cells, and occasionally he'd send a picture of his neck, or the inside of his thigh, another favourite spot for Benny to drink from. He was a tease, and he knew it.

After a few weeks, Sam announced that he needed a break. They returned to the bunker, and he immediately took another car with a declaration that he was going to Sioux Falls for a few days. As soon as the door was shut, Dean took a long shower, put on his prettiest pink panties, and sent Benny a photographic offer he (hopefully) couldn't refuse.

Forty minutes later, Dean's phone buzzed. He put on his dead guy robe with a smug grin and walked up to open the bunker door. Benny stood on the other side with his duffel bag and a predatory smile of his own.

'Well, look who came by for a little sucky sucky,' Dean said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Benny grimaced. 'Don't say it like that. What I got planned for you definitely needs me to keep a hard-on.'

Dean opened his robe and let it drop to his feet, revealing the panties damp and straining over his hard cock. 'I think I can help with that.'

'Mmm, mmm.' Benny stepped forward, winding his free arm around Dean's waist and grabbing his ass with a large hand. 'You certainly can.' He claimed Dean in a hungry kiss, the weeks apart clearly having whetted his appetite. When he finally pulled away, he kept Dean's bottom lip between his teeth for a few more seconds before letting go. 'I'm gonna go put my blood bags in the fridge, and then I'm gonna take you to your room and fuck you so damn good that we'll both forget you ever said the phrase sucky sucky.'

Dean smirked. 'You gonna love me long time, baby?'

Benny rolled his eyes, threw Dean over his shoulder, and smacked his ass for good measure before starting down the stairs. 'You're lucky that mouth of yours is too good to waste with a gag, boy. But I'll definitely be puttin' somethin' in it to keep it busy anyway.'

Dean couldn't wait.


End file.
